Complicated
by ZHoon
Summary: Jihoon menyukai segala hal manis yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya, sungguh. Tapi Jihoon tetap tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya tidak berpacu dengan cepat. /SoonHoon/


Sorry for typo(s), standart disclaimer applied, BL.

Jihoon bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain. Setidaknya sampai masa 17TV ia masih lah Lee Jihoon yang dulu, Lee Jihoon yang cuek luar biasa dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri (karena memang hingga masa tersebut berakhir Jihoon hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa debut).

Lee Jihoon telah mengenal Kwon Soonyoung sejak lama. Jauh lebih lama dari ia mengenal member lain (kecuali Seungcheol tentu saja). Mereka berada di sebuah ruang latihan khusus trainee yang sama dan sejak saat itu Soonyoung tidak sama sekali berubah. Soonyoung masih lah seorang pekerja keras yang terkadang bisa sangat serius maupun bisa sangat berkebalikan 180 derajat (sampai Jihoon pernah merasa Soonyoung butuh diikat dan di lakban mulutnya).

4 tahun, 48 bulan, 1440 hari.

Ia rasa dengan banyaknya hari yang telah ia lalui bersama Soonyoung membuatnya mengerti akan pemuda sipit itu. Terlebih lagi ketika masa produksi Seventeen dimulai, pekerjaan mereka jadi terhubung. Jihoon yang membuat lagu dan Soonyoung mempercantik pekerjaannya dengan beberapa gerakan menarik.

Masa-masa itulah saat dimana Soonyoung mulai mendekatinya, yang hebatnya tanpa ia sadari.

Karena Jihoon lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Soonyoung, ia pikir Soonyoung memperlakukannya sama seperti ia memperlakukan Chan. Soonyoung sering menjahili Chan, begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung juga suka memanjakan Chan, begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung juga sering memperingatkan Chan beberapa hal layaknya seorang kakak yang hendak melindungi adiknya, begitu pula dengan Jihoon.

Tetapi Soonyoung sama sekali tidak pernah merengkuh Chan, memojokkannya ke dinding dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Maka dari itu Jihoon mulai merasakan bahwa perlakuan Soonyoung terhadap Chan dengan perlakuan Soonyoung pada dirinya sangat amatlah berbeda tepat ketika Soonyoung memeluknya dari belakang, menarik dirinya jauh dari keramaian, memojokkannya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan amat lembut.

Hari itu tepat saat Seventeen merayakan penghargaan pertama mereka sebagai grup rookie terpanas tahun itu. Tepat ketika member lain saling bergurau dengan yang lain. Dan tepat setelah Soonyoung melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun selain dirinya, Soonyoung menawarkan sesuatu yang cukup(coret) mengejutkan, lagi-lagi hanya padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ji. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Soonyoung menariknya ke sebuah lorong di samping kedai yang gelap, tetapi anehnya ia melihat wajah Soonyoung bersinar dengan jelas dan ia kepanasan melihat hal itu. Ia sempat-sempatnya berpikir mungkin salju diatas kepalanya sudah meleleh hingga mendidih dan menjadi uap.

Tetapi ketika Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, Jihoon bahkan tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Mungkin Soonyoung yang menggerakan kepalanya, Jihoon mengelak dalam hati.

Tetapi ketika Soonyoung merunduk kembali dan merenggut bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali Jihoon sama sekali tidak mengelak bahwa ia tidak keberatan.

Jihoon akui sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa saat Soonyoung berada disekitarnya, bermanja dengannya, atau bahkan melontarkan beberapa permainan kata yang harusnya membuatnya berdesir. Bahkan hingga sebuah ikatan dengan embel sebuah status telah menghubungkan nama mereka berdua, hati Jihoon tidaklah berubah.

Soonyoung sering menciumnya ketika mereka hanya berdua dan Jihoon akan meresponnya dengan senyuman hangat. Jihoon tidak suka skinship, apalagi sebuah ciuman dari seorang lelaki, tapi hal itu tidak apa jika Soonyoung yang melakukannya.

Jihoon menyukai semua hal manis yang diberikan Soonyoung, sungguh. Tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya tidak berpacu dengan cepat.

Dan Soonyoung tau akan hal itu.

Karena Kwon Soonyoung sangat mengerti Lee Jihoon.

\- END -

PENDEK SEKALI YA :)

Harap maklum karena ini dibuat di hape ketika saya tiba-tiba merasa galau sesaat setelah baca ff sedi. Masalahnya karena galau saya juga sesaat jadi dibuat open-ending aja ya hehehe.

Tau banget ini gajelas sumpah, udah lama pake amat sangat jinjja jeongmal wanjeon real heol ga nulis ff. Sekarang susah banget dapet feel yg tahan sampe ffnya selesai dibuat. Saya tipenya kalo udh beda feel beda hasil tulisan sihh jadi susah :") harap maklum, belom ekspert.

Udah ah, sekarang mah silahkan aja pencet kotak manapun dibawah tulisan ini wkwk annyeong~

P.s. : SVT KOMSER DIAMONG EDGE DI INA! ADA YG NONTON? :")


End file.
